Creed
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: Ello people. This is my Assassin's Creed and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover. Will be taking submissions for assassin ponies that will help play a pivotal role in the story. Anyway click on the title in blue to read my story. See you inside. Rated T for references to blood and gore. I have no more spots for ponies. Also just revised chapter four's ending.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnigs

_**Ello bronies and AC fans alike. Welcome to a new story of mine which is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Assassin's Creed paraody. Hope you enjoy, and remember I don't own either. **_

_**OC character: Creed- Pure white stallion with a jet black mane and brown eyes. Part of the Equestria Assassin Brotherhood, Master rank. Wears tradidtional assassin robes (like Altair's).**_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponyville**

I galloped through the night. There was nothing else to do. I had to gallop from them. There was just too many of them for even me to take on. I looked behind me. A lot more had gathered with them. I galloped faster just trying to gain some distance. I saw a sign. It said, waterfall ahead. I continued to gallop towards it. I needed to get away from them so I could make it to Ponyville. My mission was there, but I couldn't lead te Templars to Ponyville and ruin the whole mission. I could see the ground ending, and water cascading down the waterfall. An idea popped in my head. As I had almost reached the cliff into the lake below. I didn't slow down, I performed a leap of faith and started plummeting towards the water. Not a single doubt ran through my head as I fell towards the water. I flipped over gradually and landed with a large splash into the water. It stung like falling onto a bung of fire, but I was able to keep consciousnesses and swim to the surface. I gasped for air as I breached the surface. I swam for the land that surrounded the lake I fell into. I crawled onto the surface as my muscles ached. It looked like I was in some type of forest. I shook of the water and continued slowly forward towards Ponyville. I had to do this, for my brotherhood. I was finally able to reach a path that led to Ponyville, but my body still was reluctant to move any faster than at the slower than a limp pace. Every step felt like a battle to just move forward After a while I saw that the sun was rising. My body needed rest, but I had to make it out of this forest. I began to see the outline of a tow when I climbed over a hill. " Oh finally," I said relieved. I was finally able to get into Ponyville after what felt like hours. I was looking for somewhere I could lay down and sleep, but I couldn't think of one. That's when I realized that everypony was staring at me. I probably stuck out like a sore thumb, with me slowly walking, soaking wet robes, and the fact I was wearing a hood. I didn't care I continued forward aimlessly. I jumped over a pick-it fence. I saw a bunch of apple trees. I walked toward them. I walked under one and collapsed like a pile of bricks.

_**Sometime later...**_

" Hello what in tarnation are you doing?" I could hear a southern accented voice said. I opened my eyes weakly There was a orange mare with a cowboy hat on her blonde hair standing over me. " Wh-what?" I asked confused. " What are y'all doing in my apple fields?" the mare asked. I looked around and saw the sun was in the middle of the sky. I tried to get back on my hooves, but my legs buckled under me. I fell back on the ground with a thud. " Are you alright?" she asked. I tried again to get up. This is time I was successful and I told her," I'll be fine." I took one step away from the trees, but I buckled again this time staying on my hooves. " No you ain't going to be fine, I'm going to take you the nurse," she responded. She walked up to me, and started to carry some of my weight. " Thank you," I told her as she took me to the nurse.

_**Later at the nurse...**_

I laid on the medical desk as the nurse checked me over. " Doc is he going to be fine?" the mare asked. " Yes Applejack, he should be fine after a couple a day of rest. He only tensed some muscles in his all of his legs," the nurse told Applejack. Applejack walked up to me on the desk. " That's a relief," Applejack told me in a relieved sigh. " So you're name is Applejack," I told her. " Yep, what's your name buster?" Applejack asked me a little more happier tone in her voice." My name is Creed," I told her. " Nice name," she told me. I slid off the medical desk. The nurse walked back into the room. " Hello nurse Redheart," I told her reading her name tag " Hello, don't over work your muscles. I suggest you go to the spa for a massage to help your muscles. They'll heal faster if you do," Nurse Redheart said. " Thank you," I responded. The two of us walked out of the nurse's office. I took off my hood. " Hey Applejack I want to ask you a favor," I asked her. " What is it?" Applejack responded. " Do you know anywhere I can stay?" I asked her. " Sure Creed, maybe one of my buds have room to have ya," Applejack answered. " Thanks," I told her. I followed her to a large treehouse. She knocked on the door. A purple unicorn with a darker purple hair and one dark pink highlight opened the door. " Hey Applejack," she said then she looked at me," and; Applejack who is he?" " His name is Creed, I found him in my apple fields. He's looking for somewhere to stay," Applejack explained. " Well I have plenty of room so he can stay with me," the unicorn said. " Thank you Twilight," Applejack told Twilight," I'm going to leave him with you I need to get back to work." Twilight nodded at her, and Applejack went back to her apple fields. " Hello Creed nice to meet you," Twilight introduced herself. " Hello Twilight it's nice to meet you too," I responded. " Come on in," Twilight told me. I walked inside. Her walls were lined with booksheleves filled with thick books. " Wow," I said in awe. " They're all spell and magic books," Twilight told me. " I'll show you to your bedroom," Twilight said. I followed her to a bedroom with a large bed in the middle. " Thank you, if you don't mind I need to be alone for a while," I told her as politely as I could. " No problem," Twilight said walking out of the room and closing the door. I took off my hidden blade and set it on the table. Today had been long and painful to go through. I opened a window to get some fresh air. I laid down on the bed. _I need to find my own place to stay if I'm going to get done with this investigation_ I thought and closed my eyes. I opened them agai to see a pidgeon in my window. It had a little case strapped to it's leg. I got up and walked over to it. I opened the little case and pulled out the message. I laid it down on the nightstand and read it. It was from my brother in the Assassins, Saint. It read:

_Dear Creed,_

_Hello brother how fares your mission in Ponyville. I am in Manehatten myself. I heard you were recently promoted to Master Assassin. Hope to become one soon so just hold off being great so I can. I think you'll be mentor when I do though so keep progressing. _

_Your brother,_

_Saint._

I chuckled. That guy was a good assassin, but his sense of humor always got in the way. I had just realized that the sun was beginning to go down. I had already slept, and I felt fine now. I decided to take a stroll. I got my hidden blade and put it on my left wrist. I tested it out, and it popped out quickly. I retracted it, and walked out of the room. I went for the exit. Then Twilight said," Hey Creed where are you going at this late of an hour?" I looked back at her. " Oh hey Twilight just going out to see if anyone can help me clean my robes," I said referring to my robes that were covered with dirt. " Oh you should go see my friend Rarity, she the one with the really extravagant house," Twilight explained. " Alright thank you," I responded. I walked out through the front door. I looked around and saw a house covered with diamonds. " Well if that's not extravagant I don't know what is," I said to myself. I galloped over to it. I knocked on the front door. A filly unicorn answered the door. " Hello there, I'm here see Rarity," I told her. " Hey Rarity some stallion is here to see you," she yelled to some one inside. " Coming," a strangely British accented female voice said from inside. The filly moved away from the door. A white unicorn with wavy purple hair came to the door. She screamed and then ran back inside. I stood there awkwardly. " Excuse me what is wrong?" I asked. " Sorry haven't had time to prepare, give me a second," Rarity said from inside.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Rarity had took a really long time. I sat there on my flank as I waited for her finish preparing. It actually wasn't so bad waiting. It gave me time to process what had happened to me today. Suddenly I remembered that I had to respond to Saint's message. Suddenly the door flew open. " Hello there my name is Rarity," Rarity said," Sorry for the such the long wait." I had just realized that she was wearing a fancy pair of clothes. " What's the occasion" I asked her. " Oh nothing, I want to make a good impression on a new face," Rarity responded. " Well I am new here, my name is Creed," I responded. " What may I get the pleasure of getting a visit at this time of night," Rarity asked. " I wanted to know if you clean these robes," I answered. " Sure come inside," Rarity responded. I followed her inside. The house's inside was just as fancy as the outside. " Nice house, you must go insane trying to keep this place tidy," I complemented. " Thank you. Now may I have you're robes?" she asked. " Sure no problem," I told her. I took off my armor and the rest of my equipment. I gave her my robes. " What type of cutie mark is that?" Rarity asked. She was referring to my cutie mark that had the Assassin emblem. " Oh it's my organization's logo," I responded. " Oh I just never saw one of those before," Rarity responded. " Alright, may I ask for one more thing about my robes?" I asked. " Sure what do you need," Rarity asked. " I want it dyed to a certain color," I answered. " Sure what color?" Rarity asked. " Purple, it's my favorite color," I explained. " Wow I've never heard of a stallion that asked for the color purple," Rarity responded. " Well I'm not your ordinary stallion," I responded. " Well you do have more armor than a stallion usually does," Rarity responded. " What I do has a great danger in it," I responded. She smiled. " It'll take a few hours to get this work done," Rarity explained. " Don't worry I can wait for it," I answered. " Well you're the most peculiar pony I've ever met," Rarity said. " Is that a bad thing?" I asked. " No, I meant that you can wait over a couple hours. Most ponies can't wait over a two minutes without doing something, but you can wait for a couple hours like it's nothing," Rarity responded. " It's a learned skill," I explained. " Handsome, brave, and patient you're like some perfect combination of things more stallions should have," Rarity said under her breath in a mumble, but with my advanced senses I could hear it. I chose not to respond to it.

**After a couple hours...**

I was sitting down and facing the wall when Rarity walked in with my now purple assassins robes. She handed them to me. " Thank you Rarity," I told her. I put them on. The robes smelt good and looked great. " How do I look?" I asked. " Dashing," Rarity responded. " Great, thank you Rarity for doing this for me," I thanked her. " It's no problem," Rarity said blushing. I put my hood on and walked out of Rarity's house.

_**Well that's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. If want to have your own Assassin pony. I'm taking request so just send me your own Assassin Pony through a review or PM. The best ones I'll use in the story. I recommend the PM though. I'll be back for some more Assassin's and ponies later. So have a good holiday season, and see you next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherhood

_**Ello my brony brothers and pegasisters welcome to chapter 2 of Creed. I got some characters for the story. Hopefully I will get to this number my limit to the number of characters is ten. I already got 7 characters in so that numbers fall to 3. Also I should tell you that if you want an relationship with a pony you can just ask. Like any pony it doen't matter to me. Well everyone except Fluttershy and Twilight because someone asked for Twilight and Fluttershy. So I don't own My Little Pony or Assassin's Creed series. I hope you enjoy this chapter peace out!**_

**Chapter 2: Brotherhood**

I started back to Twilight's library. I had realized that the sun was beginnig to rise. " How long was I in Rarity's house?" I asked myself.

I didn't feel tired at all. It seemed to busy slowly as several ponies began to rise from their homes. I walked into a marketplace. Several ponies were setting up their small stores.

I kept my head down and put on my bandanna mask.

I didn't want to be spotted by Templar spies. Ponyville even though they didn't have any stationed guards, but this was still Templar territory.

They had a well protected den near here. I needed to take it, but the den is guarded by a force field that stops anyone with out consent of the unicorn who made the shield.

No way without staging a complete investigation, that I would be able to get in.

I started by looking for a high enough place to look for some, and a large tower caught my eye. I walked into some type of market while I was looking.

There were rows upon rows of stores selling specific types of produce.

Many ponies gathered in lines to get produce. I gently pushed my way through.

It took me a while, but I finally got to the tower. I galloped towards it and began to climb.

I looked for places wide enough that I could climb with. I used windows and ledges.

They weren't a close together as I'd like so I had to launch myself to each. Which was kind of annoying. When I finally reached the top, I climbed onto the steeple.

I looked around from on top of it. I saw what looked like a Templar cross on a building out into Everfree forest and also a Pegasus with a flyer with a red cross on his chest. He was preaching to ponies in the middle of the market place.

" Best place to start if any," I said to myself. I continued to look around. A orange unicorn in white clothing with smaller red crosses on his front hooves._ A Templar _ _He's out in the open! This is too good to be true_ _I must use cautious when I confront him _I thought.

I continued to look around from on top of the steeple. Nothing caught my eye from up there. _Nothing. I better get down from here_ I thought.

" Hey what are you doing up here?" a voice came from behind me. I lost focus and fell off the steeple.

I began to tumble off the roof. I grabbed the edge with my mouth. I saw the pony who made me lose my focus. It was a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail.

I pulled myself up.

" Why in Celestia did you do that?" I asked her. " I don't know why were you on top of Town Hall?" she asked me. " Touche," I responded. " How did you get up here in the first place? You don't have any wings," she asked.

" I climbed," I told her. " You must be good at climbing, but how are you going to get down exactly?" she asked me. " Like this," I told her.

I stood up on back hooves. I closed my eyes and let myself fall backwards. I fell towards the ground. I gradually flipped backwards so that my belly faced the ground. I put my hooves in front of me. I felt an impact as I hit ground. I bent my back hooves and used my front hooves to keep me standing. The landing made a large thud like noise.

I finally opened my eyes. The landing didn't hurt a bit. I took my hood and mask off. I looked up to the Pegasus

She looked as in awe. I grinned slightly and tipped my head. I walked towards the Templar I saw that was out in the open. I could remember the exact position he was in.

I have a photographic memory. Everything I see and hear are implanted into memory and could be accessed at anytime.

I had realized that I was being watched. A pink pony with a pink, curly mane and a yellow Pegasus with a lighter pink, straight mane were standing behind me. Their eyes were open.

" Is something wrong?" I asked. " That was awesome!" the pink pony exclaimed in excitement. " Grazie (Thank you)" I told her. " Huh?" the pink pony asked.

" I'm sorry my parents come from Italifhilly (Italy) I sometimes speak in Italimane (Italian) by accident " I told her.

" Wow you speak Italimane that's awesome!" the pink pony said. I looked at the yellow Pegasus.

" Mi scusi signore (Excuse me ladies), I would like to speak some more but, I have bushiness to take care of," I told them. I put my hood on. I walked towards the Templar pony.

" WAIT!" the pink pony's voice screamed from behind me. I turned back to them. The rainbow Pegasus had flown down to meet the others.

" You didn't tell us your name," the pink pony said. " My name is Creed, now you know my name may I know yours?" I asked.

" My name is Pinkie Pie!" the pink pony said. " Piacere di conoscerla signora Pinkie Pie (Nice to meet you Ms. Pinkie Pie)," I told her an bowed.

She giggled in delight. I looked at the rainbow pony. " May I have the pleasure to know your name?" I asked her.

" Ummm... sure, my name is Rainbow Dash," she said blushing. "Piacere di conoscerti anche Rainbow Dash (Nice to meet you too)," I told her and again bowed.

I walked up to the yellow Pegasus. She sank to the ground shyly.

" Is something wrong?" I asked her. I lowered myself to her level to make eye contact. She looked away.

" What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked. " I trying to make eye contact. It's a way I learned to deal with shy ponies," I explained

" Don't bother Fluttershy is the shyest ponies in all of Equsetria," Rainbow Dash answered.

" You're friends with her and your the least thing from shy. So I think there's still hope for me to get her to say hello," I responded.I was still bent down looking at her.

" How long are you going to stay like that?" Fluttershy finally asked, but in a quiet whisper. " Well as long as I need to," I told her. " Why?" she asked still in a quiet whisper.

" I want a hello that's not in a whisper," I told her. " Fine, hello," she told me in a normal volume voice. " Grazie," I told her.

I stood up on my hooves. " So Creed you have great moves in the air for an Earth Pony, how'd you do it?" Rainbow Dash asked. " It was nothing, in my line of work knowing getting down form high places is a must," I told her.

" Really what is this job of yours?" Rainbow Dash asked. " Unfortunately I can't tell you," I told her.

" Why? We promise we won't tell if it's a secret," Pinkie Pie broke in. " Telling you will put your lives in danger," I told them.

" Are you a spy?" Rainbow Dash asked. " No, but spying is part of my job," I told her. " What else do you do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

" I need to steal information, interrogate targets, and work with others," I explained. " How good are you?" she asked. " I'm one of the best in my order that you give you're answer," I told her," but I didn't get it over night. It took me a long time."

Rainbow Dash scanned me with her eyes. " You seem pretty young," Rainbow Dash said and continued," Only almost my age." I chuckled.

" I had this job before I had gotten my cutie mark. This job has aged me years over my actual age," I explained and then continued," This job is no longer a job, but now it's my life." She looked at me with wide eyes.

" Wow why did you go into it in the first place," she asked. I had realized that Pinkie Pie had calmed down and Fluttershy had came closer to listen.

" Well I first did it for revenge," I said my head lowered in shame. That part of past made feel horrible I became an assassin because of anger and spite two things I've learned to Pie gasped.

" Yes my parents lived this life also a long time ago, but when they were on a mission together they were found and executed by our enemies. When I found out form there allies I had became angry. I searched for their mentor. I was admitted into the order for training, I was the youngest pony in the order. That was years ago now true my experiences in the order I learned to hate the feelings of anger, hate, and spite. My experiences have given me a wisdom that made me who I am," I told the story of my early years.

" Wow that's quite a story," Rainbow Dash answered. " Do you have any more stories?" Pinkie Pie asked.

" Yes, but some I shouldn't tell you at this point," I told her. " I know, you should meet the rest of our friends and tell them your story too," Pinkie Pie said.

" Pinkie every one in Ponyville is your friend," Rainbow Dash said. " No I'm talking about Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack," she answered

" Oh, good idea," Rainbow Dash answered. They looked at me.

" I know them. I met them yesterday, but I could tell you guys some stories. It would be a good change of pace from what I have been doing," I told them.

" Yay!" Pinkie Pie said. " Does she ever calm down?" I asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. I grinned.

I followed them to Golden Oaks Library. During the walk somepony had yelled," There he is!."

I looked behind me and saw the same Templar soldiers that had chased me into Ponyville. I looked at my newly made friends.

" What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked. " Go on ahead I'll meet you there," I responded. I galloped into a crowd of ponies.

The sound of the Templars pushing through other ponies violently came closer. I looked for somewhere to hide.

With other ponies clustered around me it was difficult. Then I saw it: a tent.

I pushed towards it. I heard the sound of the Templar's armor clanking together get closer.

I dove inside. I watched the flap where I had dove in. Waiting for the Templars to abandon the search. A guard had gotten close and said," Where is he?"

He walked up to the tent. I lunged forwards, pulled him inside, and threw him on the floor.

I unsheathed my hidden blade. I stabbed him in the throat. Blood spurted out the wound in his neck.

I pulled the blade out and closed his eyes. " Riposa in pace (Rest in peace)," I whispered.

I exited on the other flap of the tent. I made my way back towards Golden Oaks Library.

Using the crowd to avoid the Templars. I finally made it to the large tree library. I walked inside.

Twilight was standing next to a colt. An alicorn with a yellow coat and cobalt blue wings to be more exact.

" Shooting Star can you put these books over there?" Twilight asked him. My eyes widened in shock.

_Shooting Star, it couldn't be_, I thought. " Alright," Shooting Star said and turned around. He looked at me with those same exact emerald green eyes.

" Is something wrong?" he asked me. I blinked back into reality. My mind was racing with memories of him.

Shooting Star was my best friend, in training and after that; he was also a great assassin.

He surpassed me and was being ready to become a Master Assassin. He went missing on his master mission in Canterlot, but went missing. We searched for him for months with no luck, so we declared him dead, and I was given his place in master mission. I completed it and became master.

" Shooting Star?" I asked him. " Yeah that's my name don't wear it out buddy," he told me. " Hey Creed what's up?" Twilight asked.

I thought about it. He didn't remember me. Anger began to boil inside of me. It was more in frustration I mean how could he not remember his best friend.

" You don't remember don't you?" I asked him. " Don't remeber what exactly?" Shooting Star asked.

" You don't remember you're best friend, the brotherhood, and your family," I told him. " Brotherhood as in the brotherhood of assassins? I thought that was from a long time ago," he said.

" Like your ancestors Altair Ibn-Lahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Connor Kenway right?" I asked him. I was begging to realize that the other were looking at us. " How did you know?" Shooting Star asked supiciously. " How do I know? You were my best friend and you talked about every minute of everyday when we were fillies. You were prouder of your lineage than any pony" I told him.

" Do you have any proof?" Twilight asked. I pulled a picture out of my chest plate. I gave it to him.

" What is it Shooting Star?" Twilight asked him. " It's a picture of me and him," he answered and looked at me," What is it?"

" It's a picture of when we were inducted into the brotherhood as full assassins, ours were on the same day," I told him.

" I was an assassin?" he said with eyes wide open. " Pretty good one to you know before you went missing you so close to becoming a master," I told him bitterly, but not towards him. Those couple of months were the worst months of my life.

" A Master Assassin? You're lying to me, I couldn't be that good," Shooting Star said," When did I go missing?" I looked at him.

" You were on a mission to Canterlot to assassinate a Templar captain who was corrupting the guard with false ideals . The next day you didn't come back, and after months of looking we never found you. So the brotherhood gave your contract to me and I was able to finish the contract," I explained to him," You really don't remember anything about yourself?" He shook his head.

" He's been with us for that time trying to regain his memory, all we've gotten were from ancestors," Twilight explained. " Wait you're an assassin?" Rainbow Dash asked me breaking the three way conversation tunnel we were having. "

Yeah a master assassin," I told him. A thud from where Shooting Star was standing startled me. I looked over to him. He had collapsed.

" Are you alright?" Twilight asked her eyes filled with concern. Shooting Star suddenly regained his composure. He shook his head violently and tried to stand up. He fell back down." I remember..." He said. " Remember what?" Twilight asked.

I looked at Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. They looked confused about the situation." I'll explain everything soon just wait," I told them.

" I remember Creed and only memories about Creed. He _is_ my best friend we went on assassination missions together for a long time, but I can't remember anything after that photo," he said shakily. He tried to stand up again. He fell to the ground panting.

When he had calmed down he looked at me. Eyes with mixed emotions in them.

" Are you alright brother?" I asked. " Yes my friend, thank you," he told me. " For what?" I asked him. " Helping me remember this whole time I had just wanted to remember a small part of my past. All I could remember were memories that weren't my own just my ancestors. It drove me crazy," he told me.

He seemed exhausted. " The memories must of overwhelmed with emotion from the memories, we'll have to put you on a bed," Twilight told the other four of us.

" Alright," Rainbow Dash said and saluted. " Okie dokie," Pinkie Pie said. " Alright" Fluttershy said in a whisper. " Sì (Yes)" I told her. " What?" Twilight asked. " It's Italimane for yes," Shooting Star broke in.

The five of us picked him up and carried him to his room. We laid him on his bed. " Thank you," Shooting Star said.

" Your welcome," Twilight said. Twilight leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled. It was good that he got a very special somepony while I was gone.

When I was with him he was usually cockier than a male chicken. Now he seemed much more caring.

We got outside of the room. " Creed you have explaining to do, what do you mean you two are assassins?" Twilight asked.

" Alright," I told her. I proceeded to her all of the years I had with Shooting Star and how we rose through the ranks of the Brotherhood.

The other three listened intently. When I had finished it had become sun down.

" Wow that was the most amazing story I've ever heard!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down.

" You guys go on dangerous missions everyday?" Rainbow Dash said. " Sì," I told her. " So you assassin's fight for peace but have to kill to get it. A little ironic isn't it?" Twilight asked.

" Yes, but to find true peace you must eliminate the colts and mares who chose to disrupt it for power over the peace," I told her.

" I heard you talk about a creed what is it?" Twilight asked. " Nothing is true, everything is permitted," I told her reciting the maxim. " A little blunt isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"No that is not true it is a base for something much more. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic," I told her.

" Oh that is what you fight to keep alive?" Rainbow Dash asked. " We do not fight for it because our creed will live on even when every assassin is gone, we fight for peace for everyone and everything," I told her.

Suddenly I heard a knocking at a window. I walked towards the window to see a carrier pigeon. I opened the window and took the message out of the container. It read:

_Dear Creed,_

_I hope you are having luck in your mission to liberate Ponyville from the vile Templars. As I have heard rumors of the pony in charge of the Templars in that region the more confident that you will need help. He is the best unicorn they have. That force field will be hard to penetrate with out help and the den is seemed to be filled with the elite Templar soldiers Whatever they are doing there, it is big. So I am sending six apprentices and one assassin to help your cause. They will meet you in front of where you are staying in a hour. I told them to follow the pigeon Unfortunately I must alert you of bad news mentor Faith is ill with a deadly sickness. He is doing well to combat it, but we are afraid that she will pass in a couple weeks. They are holding a competition to see is most fit to become mentor out of the masters. They will be put in charge of ten assassins. So this is your test. Do this well brother and you may become mentor. _

_Safety and Peace, _

_Your Sister,_

_Soul Hoof_

I widened my eyes in shock. I could not believe that mentor Faith Breed was dying. She was a great mentor, with kindness and passion.

I was able to brave the fact I will command ten recruits. " What does it say?" Pinkie Pie said.

" Hey Twilight!" I yelled to her. " What is it Creed?" she asked. " I must tell you more assassins are coming to Ponyville," I told her.

" Really? Why?" Twilight asked. " My brotherhood are holding a test to chose the next mentor. The current mentor is ill and is expected to not live past a couple days, and also the Templars near Ponyville are doing something big. I will need help to finish this mission. When are they coming?" Twilight asked.

" An hour from now," I told her. " It is alright your friends can come her, but they will not stay here," she told me. " I will make that clear.

**An hour later...**

*Knock* *knock* *knock*. I went to the door. A colt in assassin robes was there. " Are you Creed?" he asked.

" Yes safety and peace brother come in," I told him. " Alright guys come in," he told the others.

Five other ponies came in.

I stood in front of them. They took off their hoods and put their right hoof up to their chest.

" Safety and peace brother and sisters, and welcome to Ponyville. As you know I am Creed, your leader for this mission. I have gained two key targets for investigation that may have a connection to the Templars, an orange unicorn with a dark brown mane, and a herald that preaches in the marketplace. First I would like to know you're names and rank. So line up by rank please," I told them. First was a dark purple unicorn with neon blue hair.

" Hello sister what is your name?" I asked." My name is Starlette Orion master and I am an advanced assassin," Starlette said. " You do not have to call me master, and I would appreciate it that you call me brother. Just because I'm leading you means that you should treat me like a drill sergeant " I told them, " and it's nice to meet you Starlette."

Second was a red unicorn with a messy brown mane and spiky tail. " Hello what is your name brother?" I asked him. " My name is Zero Spera brother. I am a veteran," Zero told me and bowed." Nice to meet you Zero," I told him.

I walked up to a light blue Pegasus He looked familiar. " Brother I remember you. You are that orphan that was able to use the Apple of Eden, what is your name brother?" I asked him.

" I am the Lizard, but you call me Lizard for short, and I am a warrior " Lizard told me. " It's nice to see you again Lizard," I told him.

I walked up to a cerulean blue unicorn colt. " What is your name brother?" I asked. " My name is Yuki warrior rank brother," Yuki responded.

Next to him was a jet black unicorn with a snapped horn. " Hello brother name and rank please," I told him. " Hello my name is Shadows X, but like Lizard you can call me Shadows for short and I am a mercenary," he told me.

" Greetings brother," I told him. I walked to a young Pegasus stallion with a grey coat and black mane. " Hello brother you look new to this order," I told him. " How can you tell?" he asked. " You're robes they do look very dirty, but to the point what is your name?" I asked him. " Steadfast Vigil and I am a footpad," he told me.

I walked back in front of them. So since we are now all acquainted I will give you an hour to get to know one of another," I told them.

**Another hour later...**

I walked back in front of my recruits. " Now that is finished it is time for mission distribution. I need someponies to scout the base. It is two miles towards the east of here in Everfree forest any volunteers?" I asked. Lizard and Steadfast raised their hooves.

" Creed I want to help!" Shooting Star said. He was dressed in his assassin robes and weapons looked ready to kill. The others gasped at him. " Yes my brothers I am alive, and I'm ready to fight again," he responded to them. " Do you still remember how to fight?" I asked him. " Well enough," he responded. " That's good enough for me," I told him.

" Go with Steadfast and Lizard. They are the two Pegasi," I said and the three ponies put there hood up and walked outside," and now I need two ponies to help me with the Templar unicorn, which I believe it is a trap," I asked them.

Starlette, Zero, Shadows, and Yuki raised their hands. " Shadows and Yuki you're with me," I told them," Starlette and Zero I need you to investigate the herald. He is in the middle of the marketplace, I advise going after sunrise their you have enough cover to stay hidden."

" Brother may I say something?" Zero asked. " What is it?" I responded. " You let Shooting Star go with Lizard and Steadfast why?" Zero asked.

" There mission is the hardest by far and a fraction of Shooting Star is good enough to help them get away from danger," I explained. " How is a fraction of Shooting Star's ability good enough exactly?" Yuki asked.

" Shooting Star was always a great fighter even at his worse he was still able to get the job done, and I should know I saw most of his worst days," I explained. " Well at least there not walking into a trap," Starlette remarked.

" You'll be fine just wait," I answered. " One more thing why do you think that our targets are traps?" Shadows asked. " Two priority targets out in the open, just the sight screams trap," I told them," Starlette and Zero find somewhere to sleep your mission won't start until the sunrises."

They smiled and put their hoods up. They walked out of the library.

" Now you two get yourselves ready we go tonight," I told them. " Got it," the two reaming assassin's said.

_**Well that's it. This should be my largest chapter in my history. Don't got much anything else to say but thanks to the people who gave your characters. Your characters will have a whole chapter to themselves about their mission later. Now I'm going to work on one on Shooting Star, Steadfast and Lizard's mission. I hope you enjoyed the chapter peace out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

_**Ello my bronies and pegasisters and welcome to chapter 3 of Creed. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The good news there is going to be a lot more killing than the last chapter. Not what you expect from a MLP fanfic huh? Oh yeah I should tell you to check out Animus by Numbuh 006. He is the creator of Shooting Star, and is doing a prequel for me while I do this story. I enjoyed it so if you want some background info go check it out. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own either of the series.**_

**Chapter 3: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

I walked towards the last spot that I saw the Templar unicorn. The only light was the yellow flame from the candle posts I doubt that he was still there, but I could probably get a feeling for what the Templars were doing here.

" Hey Creed," Shadows said from behind me. " What is it?" I asked. " Are you sure that the Templar of yours is going to be there?" he asked.

" No, but if he isn't I can probably get what in Equestria the Templars are doing here," I answered. " If you weren't sure that he would be there why'd you bring us?" Yuki asked.

" What if it was a trap, then I would be on my own, and I would end up dead," I replied," That answer your question?" " Yeah," he told me.

We finally got to the spot I last saw him.

" Here it is," I said. " You sure?" Shadows asked. " Yeah no doubt, I have a photographic memory, so I know I can remember that this is the spot," I replied.

" Looks like he isn't here," Yuki chimed in. " Looks are deceiving " I told him.

I listened for any type of movement. I heard a faint unsheathing of weaponry close to us.

" Weapons ready!" I yelled. " Why?" Shadows asked. " Guards," I told them.

I pulled out my mace with out my mouth. Shadows pulled out a jet black sword. Yuki pulled out a short sword. We backed into each other. We stuck to each other.

Suddenly a bright light hit our eyes and blinded me for a few seconds. A pony stepped in front of the light. The light dimmed and I saw the orange unicorn.

" Hello," he told me. " Caio (Hello)," I told him.

" Who are you?" Shadows asked. " I'm the one who's going to kill you assassins," he told us.

" That's going to happen," Yuki said sarcastically. " I'd hold your tongue," he shot back.

" My brother asked you a question," I told him. " In what world do you have any authority to question me?" He asked. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

" We out number you three to one, and I suggest you answer our question," I told him.

Suddenly more lights flashed around us, revealing several Templar guards. " No you don't," he told me." Looks like you were right Creed," Yuki said. " Lets kill these guys," Shadows said. " Agreed," I told him.

" Guards attack!" the orange unicorn yelled. The guards charged us. The faster one of them swung at me.

I ducked under and swept his leg with my mace. He fell to the ground. I shifted the mace in my mouth, and clubbed him in the face effectively killing him.

I looked back to my recruits. Yuki had countered a guard with a large axe by side stepping and shoving his sword into the guards throat.

Shadows had blocked a guards swing with sword. He unsheathed his hidden blade, and stabbed the guard in the throat. He pushed him off.

Two guards charged towards me from opposite directions. One swung downwards. I side stepped, he hit his comrade in the shoulder.

I clubbed the attacking guard in the face with my mace. He fell to the ground with a thud, as this happened I clubbed the wounded guard. I looked back to the others. Yuki was taking on three at a time.

One was armed with a mace, an other with a halberd and another with a short sword. Yuki dodged backwards as the Halbred armed guard swung. He lunged forwards and slit the guards throat in one motion. He went to the short sword armed guard and ducked under a swing. Yuki stabbed him in the hoof, and came back up slitting the guards throat.

I looked to Shadows and saw him countering a guard with a sword. Shadows slid his sword off the others and cut the guard's left part of the throat.

I looked back to my opponents One with a short sword, another with a spear, and the last with a broadsword.

The broadsword wielding guard came forwards and swung in a left motion. I blocked it and unsheathed my hidden blade. I stabbed him in the throat and pushed him off.

I heard the guard with a short sword approach from behind me. He swung. I quickly blocked and forced him off. I spun and clubbed him in the face while he was stunned.

The guard with the spear stabbed at me. I rolled behind him and swept his back leg. He flipped forwards. I clubbed him in the face as he landed.

I saw the orange unicorn. He looked worried. I galloped towards him.

A guard with a sword tried to cut me off so I blocked and stabbed him in the throat with my hidden blade.

I continued forward. Clubbing guards in my path before they could pull their weapons out.

I got close enough to where the orange unicorn pulled his sword out. He swung at me.

I blocked with my hidden blade. I shoved my mace into his abdomen. His head flew forward in pain.

I clubbed him in the lower jaw. He flew backwards. I pounced on him and shoved my hidden blade into his throat.

He screamed in pain. The other guards heard this and I heard them flee behind me.

" What are you doing here?" I asked him as he slowly died. " We were going to take Ponyville so we could mount an invasion on Canterlot," He told me weakly. " How do we get into your den," I asked.

" A black unicorn has put up a force field, but there's a service entrance in the back that is opened every Wednesday for bringing in of supplies, but it is guarded and checked by the guards. Are you happy now assassin did I give you what you wanted?" he asked bitterly.

" No, let me first know you name," I told him. " Wolf Fang," he said weakly. His head fell limp.

" Riposa in pace (Rest in peace)," I told him and closed his eyes. I had realized that the others two had gather behind me.

" We know of a way to get in now at least " Shadows said. " We did, but how do we get past the guards without getting caught?" I asked. " I don't know," Yuki answered.

" We'll find a way, but for now good fighting the both of you," I congratulated them. " What should we do with these bodies?" Shadows asked. " We throw them into the river after they're stripped for supplies," I told them. We started looting the guards for supplies.

**Meanwhile with Shooting Star... (It's in third-person now)**

Shooting Star flew with the two recruits. He was on point, Lizard in middle, and Steadfast took up rear. They flew out to the spot where Creed had described. Shooting Star activated his eagle vision.

He saw a large den with a Templar cross on it. " There it is," I told them and started to land. " How can you tell?" Lizard asked. " My senses are more in tuned then most," Shooting Star answered.

The three landed a couple yards away. " What are we supposed to do?" Steadfast asked. " Try to figure out a way to get inside," Lizard told him. I studied the force field. It was familiar.

" Do you know what type of force field it is?" Lizard asked. " Yeah it's a very strong one, and will trip off an alarm if touched," Shooting Star explained. " How do we get in all knowing Shooting Star?" Lizard joked.

" We can't a force field is too powerful to be destroyed, but if it is lifted we can get in," Shooting Star answered ignoring what Lizard said. " Ok how do we lift this thing?" Steadfast asked.

" This is powerful magic only it's creator can lift it, but Twilight may know how to blow a hole in it," Shooting Star answered. " Alright let's go ask her, but maybe we should check around some more maybe we can find something else," Lizard responded.

" Alright let's go," Shooting Star replied. Shooting Star climbed a nearby tree. " You two go the other direction and stay on the ground, I'll take this way," Shooting Star told them. " Alright boss," Lizard said.

" Just go check the other way," Shooting Star commanded. The two went the other direction. Shooting Star stepped onto a branch and balanced on it. He quickly hoofed and jumped onto the next tree.

He free galloped from tree to tree. He got half way around it. Using his eagle vision he saw nothing of interest. So he continued around to the back. He again scanned the den with eagle vision.

A back service exit caught his eye. He got the faint aroma of produce and gunpowder. " Looks like a service entrance " he said to himself. " Hey Shooting Star see anything?" Steadfast asked from below him.

" Yeah some type of service entrance where they bring in supplies," Shooting Star answered him. " Nice job let's go get this information to Creed," Lizard told him. " Let's do that," Shooting Star replied. The three flew off back to Golden Oaks Library.

**Back with Creed and the others... (First-person)**

We had dumped the last of the guards into the river. " Great now let's head back and see if the others are back," I told them.

" Got it," Yuki and Shadows in unison We galloped back to Golden Oaks Library. We entered and saw Starlette and Zero waiting for us. " Safety and peace brothers," the two told us.

" Safety and peace to you too," I replied. " How was your mission?" Starlette asked.

" Good we found a way inside the den, but no way to get inside undetected," I responded.

" So did you find somewhere for us to stay?" Shadows asked them. " We looked around and found an inn that will let us stay there for free," Zero answered. " How do you know?" Yuki asked.

" This pony used to be an assassin and is still loyal to our cause," Zero answered. " Alright you guys may go and get rest," I told Shadows and Yuki.

" You two I'm going to accompany you to confront this herald but we must wait for the other to come back," I explained. They nodded and began to continue what they were doing before I came in.

I walked to my bed and sat down on the bed. I exhaled greatly. I looked out the window to see a bit of sun peak out of a hill. Somepony knocked on the door. I hoofed there and opened it. It was Twilight. She looked different. She had a small bulge in her stomach.

" Hey Creed so how the meetings go?" she asked. " We got to know each other, and went on missions for information," I responded. " So do you know where Shooting Star is?" she asked.

" Oh I need to tell you that he volunteered to go on a mission," I explained to her. " WHAT!" she yelled. " What's wrong?" I asked. " You let him go on a DANGEROUS mission?" she asked angrily " Yeah, again he volunteered and he seems fine," I told her.

" You should of told me, he maybe injured, or even dead!" she began to panic. " It's alright I told him to bring some assassin's with him, he'll be fine," I attempted to calm her down. She began to calm down. " Are you sure he'll be alright?" Twilight asked.

" Yes just calm down," I told her. " Good," she told me. " Hey Creed," Shooting Star said from the library. " Oh thank Celestia!" she yelled. She dashed out and towards him. She hugged him tightly.

" Hey Twilight, what's wrong?" he asked. " What's wrong! You left on a dangerous mission without telling me!" she yelled angrily " Twi I'm alright just calm down, and I'm sorry for not telling you?" he told her.

They stopped hugging and Twilight smiled. She chuckled. " Is something funny?" Shooting Star asked. " You look exactly like the way we found you, in those robes," Twilight said.

" Hey guys I'm happy to see romance, but before you two get mushy maybe Shooting Star needs to tell Creed something," Lizard broke in. " Yeah he's right, we'll talk later," Shooting Star told her. " Alright," Twilight said and walked away. Shooting Star came over to me.

" What do you have?" I asked him. " We found a service exit in the back of the den," Shooting Star answered. " I know I beat that out of the unicorn we went after," I told him," Do you know a way to get past the force field " He shook his head. " I don't know a way in, but Twilight might," he told me. " Go talk to her, I'm going to go with Zero and Starlette to check out that herald," I told him.

" Shouldn't you let them handle it, I mean how much sleep did you get?" he asked. " Not much, but I'll be fine," I re-ensured him.

" If you say you're alright," Shooting Star told me and walked back to Twilight. I walked back to Starlette and Zero. " Are you two ready?" I asked them. " Yes," they said in unison " Lets go," I told them.

They nodded. I lead them towards where I saw the herald. Like yesterday the marketplace was filled with ponies looking for produce. We found the herald in the same spot as I saw him standing on a podium.

He was just standing there preaching some Templar nonsense there were two guards in front of him. " How do we do this?" Zero asked. " No open conflict too many innocents, so we'll need to wait until he's finish and tail him until he reaches a isolated location for interrogation," I told them.

" Got it," Zero said. " Where do we wait?" Starlette asked," We don't really blend in." I looked around an empty bench. " There a bench we'll just look like a bunch of ponies talking to each other," I told them. They followed me to sit down.

**An hour later...**

We continued to sit there when Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy came by.

" Hey Creed who are your friends?" Pinkie Pie asked. I looked up at her. " Hey Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy," I told them.

Pinkie like always had a wide grin on her face, and Fluttershy backed off shyly.

" These are my fellow assassins," I told them.

" Hello my name is Starlette Orion," Starlette told them. " Hi my name is Pinkie Pie," Pinkie Pie told her. Fluttershy muttered an almost inaudible hello.

" My name is Zero," Zero told them. " Hi," Pinkie Pie said. Again Fluttershy said an almost inaudible hello.

" What are you doing?" Pinkie asked. " Waiting for this preacher to leave," Zero told them. " Isn't that him leaving?" Pinkie asked.

She pointed to the herald leaving.

" Oh crud!" I yelled. I got up and galloped after him. He heard me and saw me. He also broke into a gallop.

I veered off and climbed into onto a cottage. I free galloped after him. Jumping from one rooftop to the other. I tracked him. Starlette and Zero were chasing him also.

I looked forward to see that the line of cottages come to the end. I galloped faster to be able to get in an angle to jump on him. As I got closer to the end I prepared myself.

I leaped off anticipating the herald to be run towards my landing spot. Just as planned he reached the landing area. I tackled him as we rolled as I collided into him.

After tumbling a while I ended up on top. I unsheathed my hidden blade and held it to his throat.

" What are you doing here?" I asked. " Don't kill me please," he said. " I won't just tell me how to get into the den!" I yelled.

" Alright there's a service entrance in the back of the den," he repeated the words of the unicorn. " I know, but how do we get past your security?" I yelled.

" We use it to bring in supplies from the local apple orchard and the other produce vendors," he told me obviously scared. " Good, now if you warn the Templars I will hunt you down and kill you got it?" I told him.

" Okay, just please let me go!" he told me. I got off of him. " Now get out of here," I told him. He galloped off into the distance. The other two finally caught up to me.

" What he tell you?" Starlette asked. " They get supplies from the vendors in the area, most importantly the apple orchard. I know the pony in charge we have to talk to her," I told them.

Pinkie Pie had caught up to us. " Slow...down...please...too fast," Pinkie Pie said panting.

" Relax we got what we needed," I told them. " What you get?" Fluttershy asked who flown in gracefully.

" Information, Applejack is supplying the Templars with food. I need to talk to her," I told them.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy gasped. " What Applejack would never do that!"they said in unison

" I got it from him that they are getting apples from her orchard, and I'll put that to my advantage," I replied.

" How?" Zero broke in. " We are going to hide one of ours in the supplies on Wendsday, and tell him to take down the unicorn making the force field," I explained.

" It's Thursday, so we have a week to plan," Starlette replied " Lets go see the others," Zero suggested. " We should lets head to that inn you told me about," I told them.

**A bit later...**

Starlette and Zero led me to the inn. We walked in to see Lizard, Steadfast, Shadows, and Yuki enjoying some dinner. They looked at me.

" Hello Creed," Lizard told me. " How'd you guys get here?" I asked. " We found Shadows and Yuki , and they brought us here," Steadfast answered.

" I never told you that you could take a break " I chastised the two. " We're sorry we didn't know," Lizard told me half-hearted in a disappointed way.

" Do not worry, just ask me before you act," I explained. " Okay we will remember to ask," Steadfast responded. Zero and Starlette hoofed over to them. Pinkie Pie bounded inside followed by Fluttershy who crouched in shyness.

" Hi my name is Pinkie Pie!" she yelled excitedly. " Hi," they said in unision. " Brothers I would like you to meet my friends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy," I told them gesturing to the both of them.

" Hey guys what's the hurry!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell as she flew threw the window. " Hi," my brothers said.

" Ummm who are these guys?" she asked. " Rainbow Dash I would like you to meet my brothers from the Assassins," I told her.

" Wait there's more assassins then you?" Rainbow Dash asked. " Yeah were you listening my story?" I asked. " Yes, but not the boring parts," she answered.

" Alright since I'm here Yuki and Lizard I need you two to go to Sweet Apple Acres, there's a mare named Applejack who lives there. Tell her your a friend of mine, and ask her why she's supplying the Templars," I told them," We'll need her help for this."

" Wait what do you mean that Applejack is supplying the Templars?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" Hey Pinkie can you explain?" I asked her. " Sure!" Pinkie said. Lizard and Yuki got up and walked out of the inn and towards Sweet Apple Acres. " Now Shadows, Starlette, and Steadfast go to the market and check for any more Templar activity," I told them.

" What are you going to do?" Shadows asked. " I'm going to talk to Shooting Star," I told them.

" Wait you were in action and you didn't tell me, awe man!" she pouted. I turned back to my Rainbow maned friend. " Yeah, but you'll see me in action eventually," I reassured. " Eventually I want to see you in action now," she whined.

_**Well that's it for this chapter. That's how you end a chapter with Rainbow Dash whining I hope you enjoyed it. Put in a lot of action. Next one is going to be a little bit more laid back and relaxed. I hope to put a new chapter in a week or two. Anyway see ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Different Circumstances

_**Ello my bronies and pegasisters a like and welcome to chapter 4 of Creed. Don't got much to say either than the fact I revised the ending to fit the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it considering I don't got much to say so I hope you enjoy. I don't own either of these series.**_

**Chapter 4: Mind Bending**

The four of us hoofed back to Golden Oaks Library the bright orange sun bearing down us as it set. I yawned sheepishly.

I could feel a tension sharp as a knife. I didn't know where it come from, but I sensed it coming from up ahead.

Whispers were audible to me as we approached town square. They were all saying the same thing. _Why is he doing this? _

I narrowed his eyes and galloped into town square. There were two colts in assassin robes there. A blade was held to there throats by a brawny griffin. The Templar cross dangled from his neck.

He could see Steadfast, Shadows, and Starlette in the crowd watching silently.

"Now I'll ask again! where is the assassin Creed?" He demanded in familiar germane accent,"I know you're watching and if you want your _brother_ in one piece, I suggest you step forward."

_I am in no mood_, I thought and let out an audible sigh. I looked to the three and used gestures to tell them where to go.

I mouthed the words:_ wait for my signal. _They nodded and took there places. I knew began hoofing towards the clearing of ponies. Sliding off all of the civilians. I made it to the middle.

"Well well look like the little birdy got out of his cage," recognizing his face.

His name was Granger. A Templar spy, he knew this because Granger was once sent to kill him in Canterlot. I sent him flying off a cliff.

I was badly injured and couldn't fight for a month. Last I heard of him, the authorities had found him and put him in jail.

"There you are you assassin fool," Granger told me," I finally found you after all the searching-." He was beginning to say until I interrupted," I feel so special."

I was letting my sarcastic side out. "Unserious as ever I see," Granger told me. "I didn't notice," I answered sarcastically.

"Enough of this petty squabble guards!" he yelled as ponies with halberds came out of the crowd. "I knew you we're reckless, but coming here alone without that friend of yours," Granger lectured,"How is he? I heard he was dead."

A whistle came from above. I looked up to see Steadfast circling the scene and shook my head. "What's wrong Granger too chicken to fight me alone?" I teased. "You haven't changed on bit haven't you?" Granger asked.

I nodded slightly. Magical arrows hit the guards that surrounded me. I smirked at Granger who was took by surprise "Never took you as a team player," Granger told me.

I scoffed and pulled my mace out. Granger unsheathed his long talons. "You want to fight boy? Let's fight," Granger stated.

Granger used his wings to propel himself at me. I ducked under the griffin and was able to club him in the ribs. Granger let out a screech of pain.

"That all you got?" I teased. "Just getting started," he replied. Granger kicked dirt into my eyes. I flinched back, and in turn acciedently dropped my mace in a coughing fit.

Granger pounced on me preparing to maul me with his talons. I saw that his neck was exposed, and I unsheathed my hidden blade and stabbed. Granger had to jump off of me. This time I charged at Granger who swung at me.

I ducked under and pounced. Granger flapped his wings and took to the air.

"Well that's just unfair," I told him. "Who said this was a fair fight?" Granger teased. Granger dove at me.

I ducked under, and grabbed his back legs with my mouth as he swept back up. I stabbed him in stomach with my hidden blade. Granger screeched and the both of us began plummeting to the ground. We landed with a thud as we rolled into different directions.

I could feel my upper right shoulder being dislodged as I rolled. I quickly snapped it back into place causing a burst of pain. I crawled towards Granger who wasn't faring any better.

Blood was slowly pooling around his body, as he forced himself up. I pushed myself up also. "You've gotten better," Granger told me. "Haven't noticed," I told him panting heavily.

Suddenly Granger dashed towards me. I saw that a halberd was only hooves away behind me, I dove for it. I gripped it in my mouth, and rolled to my hooves. I turned around and swung.

I felt a sharp pain hit me as Granger zoomed past. In that motion I felt blood splatter onto my cloak. I stood up for several minutes ignoring the sharp pain in my side.

I felt my hooves give way under me. I fell onto my chest. I rolled onto my back as I saw Granger approach me with my vision blurring. He slowly made his way to me. He stood over my body and held out a claw.

"I'm going to kill you like you're dead beat parents," he stated arrogantly. "Don't think so," I responded and unsheathed my hidden blade. I shoved it into the griffin's throat. Granger's eyes widened as the blade pierced into his neck.

Blood was seeping out quickly. He fell to his side. I crawled over to him. "Requescat in pace, figlio di un cane (Rest in peace you son of a dog)," I hissed and closed his eyes.

I felt something touch my right hoof. I looked down to it and a small silver orb. I touched it and a painful burst of energy went through my body, taking all of my energy. Literally sucking it out of my body. My eyes last saw several streams of gold, and the ground.

_I felt something soft yet firm under me. The sharp pain from earlier was dulled to an extent. It still hurt worse then a broken shoulder, but was still better than earlier. _

_I opened my eyes weakly with moonlight peering through the blinds. "Where am I?" I asked looking around. I was in my room at Twilight's library._

_ I slid off the bed and onto my hooves. My legs were weak and almost buckled under me. "Aw crud," I whispered under my breath. I looked to my night stand. _

_I saw my hidden blade. I picked it up and placed it on my left hoof. I tested the blades. All popped out quickly. I limped over to my door and opened it with a high pitched creak. I limped into the dark hallway. The only light coming from Twilight's study. _

_The snoring of my best friend emanated from it. I smirked and went down the stairs slowly. My stomach grumbled loudly. _

_I was hungry and tired, but from lack of sleep and not from exhaustion. In a way I had enough of my past memories. I was beginning to envy Shooting Star about forgetting his past._

_ My past was lousy, and I always want to forget it. I went into the library's kitchen and I took an apple from the fruit basket. I put it on my hoof and took a bite. I munched on it as I sat on a chair. _

_I wonder where they put my robes, I thought as I ate. I looked at the moon through the window. It was half up in the sky. He always admired the moon, and the princess who puts it there every night. Princess Luna has been through a lot in her life, and I could respect that. I finished the last of the apple, and got off the chair._

_ I stretched my legs, a crack came from each. I cracked my neck. I walked out of the library and into the silence of the Ponyville night. What time it actually was I didn't know. _

_It was probably the middle of the night, so I guessed 3-5 pm. I went around the sleeping town. The only lights being the lamp posts. "Hello there Creed," a unknown feminine voice said from behind me. _

_I turned to see a figure out in the distance. It was a tall alicorn. Her features were covered by a cloak of darkness. "Who's there?" I asked unsheathing my hidden blade._

_ "Don't worry I am your friend," the voice stated. Suddenly her flowing mane glowed a bright gold. "What in Celestia?" I asked. "Celestia doesn't know who I am," she bellowed._

_ "What do you want?" I asked. "To stop it," she answered. "Who are you? What do you want me to stop?" I asked. "My name is Minerva, and you will found out soon," Minerva told me. I was soon enveloped in a wave of gold coming from my hooves._

I opened my eyes wide in shock. My face was hugging the ground. I pushed myself up. An extremely painful burst of pain came from my side.

I groaned loudly, but still pushed myself up. _What did I just see? _I thought. I took one painful step, and almost fell to the ground as the leg buckled. I shook myself from the pain.

A familiar voice came from the crowd. "Creed are you alright? Oh no you're hurt! We should get you to a hospital," Fluttershy said quickly as she pulled on my bloody, torn robes.

"Can't... go... any faster," I barely made out. Rainbow Dash flew to me quickly. "Creed come on we'll help," Rainbow Dash told me. She put my upper left hoof on her. I leaned on her.

She being extremely strong, she had no problem holding me up. Fluttershy tentively put my upper right leg on her body.

We started our way to the hospital. Then Shooting Star's voice came from up ahead.

"Creed what happened?" he asked eyes and voice filled with concern. "Had... a little *cough* *hack* run in with a griffin," I answered chuckling lightly.

"This is no time to joke Creed, lets hurry," Shooting Star told me. "Hasn't been *hack* *cough* the first time I've been bleeding to death," I joked as the two mares moved me forward.

When Twilight's voice came from in front of me. "What happened?" she asked looking at my wounds.

I had so little energy that I all I let out was a soft mumble. I could fell my body go limp. I fell straight on my face. It wasn't the injuries, I knew, it was the energy from that orb. That orb had drained me. An orb of energy picked me up.

I looked to Shooting Star and Twilight. They were using magic to pick me up. "C'mon girls lets get going," Twilight told Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. They all nodded and the five ponies started moving quickly to the hospital.

Every second my vision became blurrier and blurrier. My eyes were closing slowly. I tried to keep them open, but I couldn't even feel them. "Quick he's going into shock," Shooting Star told them. If they responded, I didn't know. I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

_I opened my eyes again. I was in an empty place flowing with several golden lines in the air. _

_"Where in Celestia?" I asked. There was no pain in my side. I pushed myself up. "Am I dead?" I asked. "No you are not," A feminine voice stated. _

_I turned to the voice. An alicorn glowed a faint gold. She reminded me of Minerva. _

_"Who are you?" I asked. "Pony my name is Juno, one of the ponies who came before Equestira," she explained. "What do you mean "before Equestria"," I asked. _

_"Clever one aren't you White Wall?" she asked. "I don't go by that name anymore," I told her. "Yet this alias of yours, Creed, any better?" she asked judgingly._

_ I glared at her. "Creed I am here to help you not hurt you," she told me. I looked at her quizzically. _

_"You do not understand, but pull the piece from your pouch," she commanded. I pulled the apple from the pouch. _

_"Now look into it," she told me. I did as commanded. When I stared into the piece of Eden a vision appeared in my mind. As clear as day I saw it. _

_It was a pony, obviously knowing what he was doing. He was tampering with a hidden blade. He took the blade out of the chamber. He placed a long steel tube with a section cut out of the bottom. _

_I almost immediately understood. He was put a firing pin in the bottom. Suddenly i knew what he was making, a hidden gun. Before I could ask what a gun was, it came to me. _

_A smaller type of hand cannon that fired from a metal barrel by an explosion from gun powder by a firing pin. I came out of the vision. I looked at Juno with an astonished face. _

_"What was th-," I asked before Juno cut me off. "The pieces of eden give the wielder a unique wisdom. From present and past. That was a vision from several centuries ago, experienced by Leonardo Da Vinci," she explained. _

_"This device came into my mind as deadly, _

_"You will not wake up for a couple days, but use this time to gain wisdom," Juno told me. I didn't protest I sat on my flank and looked into the piece. "Also when you wake up you'll find something different," Juno told me before fading away._

**A bit later...**

I felt nauseous, dizzy, and had a pounding head-ache. I opened my eyes weakly to a flash of bright light coming through a blurry window.

I sighed tiredly as I pushed myself up from the bed I was laying on. I looked around the room as I massaged my head.

That's when I felt something odd. My head felt flat and long, with hair covering the area I was holding. I also felt my hoof spread apart some how.

My face turned into a confused frown as I put my hoof in front of my face. My hoof was different, as it was a light peach color with strange appendages on it. I wiggled them curiously, not knowing what to think.

I pulled the blanket at my lower hooves off, to see something odd. My lower body was quite longer than usual, and like my upper hooves had strange appendages attached to them. I wiggled them also.

I pushed myself off whatever I was laying on. I took a good look around the room I was laying in. The walls were all painted white, but by the grain in the walls pointed to wood.

There wasn't anything else in the room. I looked to what I was laying on. It was a wooden bed holding a soft mattress with a wool blanket laid on it. I looked to my legs, to see a pair of white trousers and my chest bandaged tightly.

I pushed myself off the bed to the disagreement of my body. A painful sting was sent through my body, I ignored it and limped to the wooden door. I gripped the handle with the strange appendage when suddenly the knob twisted.

I took my hand off the knob as the door creaked open. A head stuck out from the crack in the door. Her face was a tad lighter than my skin and light blue eyes. She looked straight at me and blinked. I returned the gaze, not knowing what was wrong.

"Um hello?" I said flatly. "Oh you're awake," Fluttershy's soft, nervous voice came from the girl. The door opened all the way revealing the girl's long flowing light pink hair.

Strange enough, she kept her wings. She wore a pale yellow shirt and light green long skirt. Something attracted me to her, but I ignored it for now.

"Um, yeah I guess," I replied unsure on what to say. "So how are you feeling Creed?" she asked softly looking to the floor. I rubbed the spot where the pain was radiating from.

"Just a little sore," I replied with a forced smile. She immediately picked up on it and went over to me.

"Don't push yourself, the stitches are going to reopen if you strain yourself," Fluttershy warned. I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak anything nice. "I've had this happen before don't worry," I replied not letting the pain reflect on my face.

"Since you're awake, I should go tell the others," Fluttershy said reverting into her shyness and turning for the hallway. For some reason I wanted to be alone with her, and I couldn't tell why. "They don't need to know right away," I stated getting stop and turn to me. Her expression was puzzled.

"I haven't really got time to speak with you privately, so what better time than now?" I asked with a cheerful attitude. She looked down once more, but responded,"Sure, if you don't mind. I wanted to speak with you, too."

I limped over to the bed and sat in the middle. I patted next to me, gesturing her to come sit. She obliged still looking at the floor. We sat there not speaking, until I broke the silence,"What do you like to do?"

"My friends should of told you about it already," Fluttershy whispered again looking at the ground. "Well I know you like animals from what I've seen you do around town," I replied with an audible sigh.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fluttershy asked shyly. "Sure go right ahead," I responded. "Do you enjoy killing?" Fluttershy asked. My eyes widened in surprise of how someone so kind and sweet could ask such a question.

"No," I said darkly, letting my hair fall over my eyes,"Killing isn't fun or enjoyable. Even when it is someone you truly despise. It's something I used to enjoy, something I wanted. Now I learn that nothing can repay the lives you've destroy. Every time I kill a target, it makes me think if they had a family, of the people who will miss them. That isn't enjoyable, but it's something it's something I have to do."

I could feel Fluttershy gazing at me uncertainly. I wasn't adding any flare to it, all that I just said was true.

"The first time you lose someone, it's maddening because you don't know how to handle it. It makes you do brash things. The second time you're prepared for the despair, but that despair makes you think. When I lost Shooting Star, I thought about the people I killed. Than about their families' feelings, and I gradually learned that no man deserves death, but some men just need to die," I continued solemnly.

"Don't worry, it was the right thing to do, and you know it," Fluttershy reassured in a calming voice. I couldn't hear any pity in it. I couldn't help, but smile as the tone of the voice drove the bitterness out of me.

It felt good to have someone say that, it was better to get that off my chest. It made me wonder if this was what it was like to have a girl in your life, or if this was just from the one person.

"Thank you," I stated gratefully. "Don't worry about it, how about I go get the others now," Fluttershy asked with a smile. I smiled a grateful smile back. "No I just want to talk for now," I said warmly.

_**There you go, I revised the ending. To tell you now, this is a cross between colonial times and modern times. Also things like wings and magical powers are still present. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review. **_


	5. Authors Notes

_**Ello guys. I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter. This an announcement, that I'll be redoing this story.**_

_** I've looked over my story, and realized that I didn't like the direction it was going. I've also realized that it isn't my best work by far. **_

_**I feel like I've rushed many of the chapters, and I know I can do better.**_

_** Also to the people who gave me their ideas for OC's I must apologize as I will not use most of them anymore. I thank you for your characters once again.**_

_** I'm just doing this because after thinking about it for a couple weeks and I realized that it needs to be redone. Still I thank all of those who have gave me their support.**_

_** When you all hear from me next, I'll be bringing better content to this story, and when I do this version shall be deleted and replaced with a better version. I'll see you all later.**_


End file.
